


Beautiful People - Bruiseshipping Oneshot

by falling_bridges



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Daddy Issues, Homophobia, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_bridges/pseuds/falling_bridges
Summary: The Ninja are having a family picnic and Cole's father see's Cole and Jay getting a little too close for his liking.TW: homophobiaHHhhhhhh Jay is anxious babyy and Cole is protective asf(I base a lot of the character's personalities off my own headcanons so I'm sorry if they bother you at all. I know Cole and his father made up but I'm a dramalord





	Beautiful People - Bruiseshipping Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored with nothing to do in my Math Lab so I wrote this. Enjoy :)
> 
> Inspired by the song "Beautiful People" by Ed Sheeran ft. Khalid
> 
> edit: okay I'm not even going to lie, this is really freaking shitty. i wrote this a bit ago and im rereading it at 11:57 pm and damn this is gross. but like- I'm not gonna rewrite it because I have no ideas of how to fix it without rewriting the thing entirely and changing the story. It just don't like it. It written horribly in my opinion. But hey, read it if you wish, it has a nice idea to it, I like that part.   
I have edited it a little to make it slightly better but bleh. thanks for all the love its gotten so far. I still get emails that its getting kudos so thank you all!

It was a beautiful summer night by ocean, the Ninja all decided to have a picnic of sorts, inviting their families to hang out.

Cole and Jay had been practically clinging to each other the whole time. Cole’s father, Lou hadn’t been bothered by them being so close, knowing they were best friends. Of course, that wasn’t what was going on. Cole and Jay had been dating for almost a year, Cole having fallen for the auburn-haired teen much longer before that.

Lou wasn’t religious so he didn’t exactly have a reason to hate against being gay or transgender. But he hated it more than he hated religion. And Cole was both. Religious and gay. Bisexual to be exact, though he had no attraction to women. More of men and gender neutral. No one had an issue with this except for Lou. But he also didn’t know.

Jay’s parents know the two were together because Ed and Edna had kept asking about him and Nya being together, so they came clean to them.

Lou was casually talking to Ray and Maya (Kai and Nya’s parents) when he saw something that infuriated him. Jay kissed Cole’s cheek making the other blush and smile. Lou instantly knew something was up and did not want it to go any further.  
Lou excused himself and approached the couple.

“What do you think you are doing?” He said, his voice low. Jay opened his mouth but Cole stopped him before he could.

Cole’s eyes widened slightly, and Jay looked at him confused. Cole had constantly refused Jay on telling his dad they were together but wouldn’t ever say why.

“Dad, don’t.” Cole said, his voice pleading but firm.

“Don't what? I'm keeping you safe from this-" he said and glared at Jay, his words like venom to the couple. "This disease."

"It's not a disease!" Cole fired at him.

"It is. And it's disgusting."

"If it's a disease then I've been infected for years." Cole's eyes narrowed at his dad, the man in front of him only a couple inches shorter than him.

"Excuse me?!"

"I've never liked girls. You remember Jordan? I dated them for 3 years before they moved and we lost contact. I've been dating Jay for almost a year."

This only seemed to anger Lou more. He opened his mouth to speak, but Cole just kept talking.

"I never told you I dated anyone, or that Jay and I are together because of this. Because every time when there would be something about the LGBT community anywhere, you would always get annoyed and talk about how stupid and wrong it is."

"It is wrong." Lou spit out.

"No it isn't!" Cole fought back. "Did you know homosexuality is known to exist in nearly every sexually reproducing animal in the world? And homophobia is only known in one. And that's humans."

"Animals don't have the ability to hold opinions and beliefs on things. Humans do. And this particular human has a belief against homosexuality and no son of mine will involve himself in such things." Lou said angrily, his hands having been balled into fists once Cole started talking. His shoulders were practically shaking with his expressed anger.

"Then I guess I'm not your son." Cole said plainly, no emotion in his voice.

Jay tugged at Cole's shirt, pleading for him not to do this. Cole looked down at the shorter male and he hesitated. The look in Jay's eyes nearly made him take back what he had said. Tears had been running down his cheeks, early upset at the whole ordeal. He knew Jay was going to talk to him about it later.

"I guess not then." Lou said calmly before turning around and walking away. "Night Cole."

Cole's hands turned to fists until Jay slid his hand over the other's, in which Cole calmed a little and laced his fingers with his lover's.

"Why didn't you tell me he was like that?" He asked quietly and Cole winced slightly.

"I didn't want you to worry." The Master of Earth responded truthfully.

"I wouldn't have worried-"

"Jay, you would have worried your head off, stressing as much as you do any situation that isn't a good one."

Jay went silent, knowing Cole was right. Jay was a ball of anxiety and knowing his dad was homophobic would have most likely kept him up at night, worrying his head off. Maybe even drove them to break up.

Cole put his arms around Jay, enveloping him in warmth.

"I don't want you to stress about it, okay? I'll be fine, he'll get over it like he does with everything else and we'll just be back to the way we were."

"He just disowned you, Cole."

"I know what he did but I initiated it."

"I shouldn't have kissed you-"

"Don't blame it on yourself please. It isn't your fault." He cut in.

"But-"

"No. Stop Jay. I don't want you beating yourself up over this."

Jay buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears.

Cole rubbed his back gently and kissed the top of his head. "I love you." He said gently.

"I-I love you too." Jay said, his voice shaky.

"I promise you this will all blow over. He'll get over himself. He does it with everything. Gets mad for a little while then forgets the whole thing and pretends it never happened." Cole assured him. 

Jay wasn't exactly sure about that, but he knew Cole wasn't going to say anything more. 

The group was a little more quiet after that, the argument having brought down the mood of what was supposed to be a joyful evening. Funny what family issues do to people. 

The ninja tried to assure the couple things would be okay, but both of them found that a little hard to believe. 

Cole and Jay spend a majority of the night cuddling and comforting each other on the beach just far enough to not get wet, just talking about anything to get their minds off of what had happened. 

"I really do love you and I give absolutely no fucks about what my dad says. We never got along before and nothing is going to change that in the future. He doesn't like what I'm doing and I don't care. I'm going to keep doing what I love to to do." Cole said after a while. 

"And what's that?" Jay asked. 

"Being a badass ninja with my friends and loving you." Cole said and smiled, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek with his nose, causing the other to giggle and blush.

"I love you." Jay smiled, cuddling closer to them.

"I love you too Bluebell."

//  
We don't fit in well  
'Cause we are just ourselves  
I could use some help  
Gettin' out of this conversation, yeah  
You look stunning, dear  
So don't ask that question here  
This is my only fear, that we become  
Beautiful people

Drop top, designer clothes  
Front row at fashion shows  
"What d'you do?" And, "Who d'you know?"  
Inside the world of beautiful people  
Champagne and rolled-up notes  
Prenups and broken homes  
Surrounded, but still alone  
Let's leave the party

That's not who we are  
(We are, we are, we are)  
We are not beautiful  
Yeah, that's not who we are  
(We are, we are, we are)  
We are not beautiful  
//

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, I might go back and edit it and make it longer (if I can. I don't quite know how AO3 works, I'm just figuring it out as I go.)  
If anyone would like me to expand on it, let me know and I might... I don't know. I think I like writing oneshots more than actual books. I have commitment issues when it comes to my writing.


End file.
